Charlotte
Charlotte is a mutant, artificially created by Alkali-Transigen to use as a soldier. She possesses the mutant ability to manipulate plants. Biography ''Logan Charlotte was created along with April, Bobby, Delilah, Erica, Gideon, Jackson, Jamaica, Joey, Jonah, Julie, Laura, Mira, Rebecca, Rictor, Stephen, Tamara, and Tomás by Zander Rice as part of the Transigen Project. Rice used genetic samples from mutants to create new embryos that were carried by captured women. The mutant children were supposed to become soldiers, but were deemed failures after the creation of X-24. After the X-24 project was a success, and the X-23 Project a failure, Transigen scheduled all the other subjects for termination. With the help of the nurses, who had grown attached to the children, the mutant children escaped to find Eden, a safe haven for mutants in North Dakota, while Laura was spirited away and adopted by her nurse, Gabriela Lopez who was presumably killed by Donald Pierce, leader of The Reavers. When Laura made it to Eden, with her biological father, Logan, Charlotte helped nurse him back to health. Later that night Gideon prepares a serum for Logan and asks Rictor if the dosage is good, but Rictor says that the dosage is too much, and tells Gideon to reduce it. Delilah prepares a wet towel for Logan and uses her Ice Breath on it to make it cooler. As she puts it up to Logan's face, he unexpectedly grabs her arm before letting go, causing a startled Delilah to back away. Two days later, while Logan, who fully healed, was asleep, Bobby, Stephen, Charlotte, and Gideon, use pairs of scissors to trim off most of Logan's beard. When he awakens, he sees the mutant children present giggling, feels his beard, goes to a mirror, and sees that some of the children trimmed it off, and tells them that it's not funny. Logan notices Rictor walking up the stairs, and asks how long he's been out, as the two mutants exit the room. The next day, Charlotte along with the other mutants begin their hike through the woods to cross the Canadian border so they can be safe. Unfortunately Donald Pierce and The Reavers are in pursuit trying to stop them. Charlotte and the other kids, except Laura, were eventually captured by the Reavers and then confronted by Rice. However, Logan, who saw the Reavers following through the hideaway, shows up to save her and the others. After Logan kills Rice by shooting him, the kids escape and help defeat some of the Reavers, before Pierce releases Logan's savage clone X-24 to kill Logan. When Pierce to tries to help X-24 in the fight, Joey uses his telekinesis to subdue Pierce long enough for Charlotte to combine her powers with Bobby, Delilah, Charlotte, April, Jonah, and Mira to kill him. However, X-24 eventually lethally wounds Logan and nearly killing him, until Laura shoots him in the head with an adamantium bullet Logan kept, killing X-24. Charlotte then sadly watches Logan die from his wounds, then she and the other kids have a funeral for him. Charlotte and the other kids then continue with their hike to cross the border. Powers *'Plant Manipulation''' - Charlotte has the power to manipulate plant-life. She was able to cause Donald Pierce to become wrapped in grass and vines, pinning him to the ground and allowing the other X-23 Children to kill him. Relationships Friends= *Gabriela Lopez † - Former Ally and Savior *Wolverine † - Former Ally and Friend *X-23 Children - Friends **April **Bobby **Delilah **Erica **Gideon **Jackson **Jamaica **Joey **Jonah **Julie **Laura **Mira **Rebecca **Rictor **Stephen **Tamara **Tomás |-|Enemies= *Donald Pierce † - Enemy, Attempted Captor, and Victim **Reavers † - Enemies and Victims *X-24 † - Enemy *Zander Rice † - Enemy and Attempted Captor Trivia *Charlotte, Jamaica, Erica, and April all possess the mutant ability to manipulate plants. Category:Article stubs Category:Mutants Category:X-23 Children Category:Logan characters Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Heroes Category:Mexicans Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Long Hair Category:Created Characters Category:Cameo